worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
GIRIGIRI
is the first opening theme of the anime World Trigger, performed by Sonar Pocket. It is used from episodes 1-23, being replaced by Ashita no Hikari starting from episode 24. Lyrics TV Size Kanji= CHANGE THE NEW WORLD 僕らにその未来が 例えば近づいてなら 光を集めて照らし 心のゲートを開いてく きっと誰かのためだって 感じながらいつだって戦ってる 傷の数だけ強くなれるよ やっと生きて意味を持って その日々にそれぞれの色盛って また虹を描こう ぎりぎりにstayして叫べ 次の未来期待したい ぎりぎりにfly again 行くぞ 掴めsmile smile smile 僕らには守るものがあるから そのためには何を捨ててもいいさ 東から西へ昇る太陽が 今日も君を照らすから CHANGE THE NEW WORLD |-| Rōmaji= CHANGE THE NEW WORLD Bokura ni sono mirai ga Tatoeba chikazuite nara Hikari o atsumete terashi Kokoro no gēto o hiraiteku Kitto dareka no tame datte Kanjinagara itsudatte tatakatteru Kizu no kazu dake tsuyoku nareru yo Yatto ikite imi o motte Sono hibi ni sorezore no iro motte Mata niji o egakou Girigiri ni stay shite sakebe Tsugi no mirai kitaishitai Girigiri ni fly again Iku zo tsukame smile smile smile Bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara Sono tame ni wa nani o sutetemo ii sa Higashi kara nishi e noboru taiyou ga Kyō mo kimi o terasu kara CHANGE THE NEW WORLD |-| English= Change the new world For example, if the future Approaches us Collect the light and shine it Open our heart's gate Always fighting for someone No matter how we feel Our scars will make us stronger Finally having a reason to live Give each of those days a color And paint a rainbow Borderline staying and shouting Hoping for the next future Borderline flying again Let's go grab that smile, smile, smile There's something I will protect No matter what I must abandon The sun rises from the east to the west To shine on you today as well Change the new world Full Size Kanji= CHANGE THE NEW WORLD 僕らにその未来が例えば近づいたなら 光を集めて照らし　心のゲートを開いてく きっと誰かの為だって　感じながらいつだって戦ってる 傷の数だけ強くなれるよ やっと生きて意味を持って　その日々にそれぞれの色盛って また虹を描こう ギリギリにSTAYして叫べ　次の未来期待したい ギリギリにFLY AGAIN　いくぞ掴めSMILE 僕らには守るものがあるから その為には何を捨ててもいいさ 東から西へ昇る太陽が　今日もキミを照らすから woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD 弱さに負けぬように　己を信じれるように 強さに変わる何かを　無我夢中で探し歩いた きっと誰かの為だって　いつからか自分の為に変わってく 孤独を捨て　希望　夢　抱いて きっと暗い闇だって　見えない絆　常に繋がってる 光をこの手に ギリギリにSTAYして叫べ　次の未来期待したい ギリギリにFLY AGAIN　いくぞ掴めSMILE 僕らには守るものがあるから その為には何を捨ててもいいさ 東から西へ昇る太陽が　今日もキミを照らすから woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD トリガー！その時がやって来たんだ！開け扉！ 勇気が生んだ強い絆！BE AMBITIOUS！さあ行こう！ やっと生きて意味を持って　その日々にそれぞれの色盛って また虹を描こう ギリギリにSTAYして叫べ　次の未来期待したい ギリギリにFLY AGAIN　いくぞ掴めSMILE 僕らには守るものがあるから その為には何を捨ててもいいさ 東から西へ昇る太陽が　今日もキミを照らすから woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD |-| Rōmaji= CHANGE THE NEW WORLD Bokura ni sono mirai ga tatoeba chikadzuita nara Hikari wo atsumete terashi kokoro no GEETO wo hiraiteku Kitto dareka no tame datte kanji nagara itsudatte tatakatteru Kizu no kazu dake tsuyoku nareru yo Yatto ikite imi wo motte sono hibi ni sorezore no iro motte Mata niji wo egakou Girigiri ni STAY shite sakebe tsugi no mirai kitai shitai Girigiri ni FLY AGAIN iku zo tsukame SMILE Bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara Sono tame ni wa nani wo sutete mo ii sa Higashi kara nishi e noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi wo terasu kara woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD Yowasa ni makenu you ni onore wo shinjireru you ni Tsuyosa ni kawaru nanika wo mugamuchuu de sagashi aruita Kitto dareka no tame datte itsukaraka jibun no tame ni kawatteku Kodoku wo sute kibou yume daite Kitto kurai yami datte mienai kizuna tsune ni tsunagatteru Hikari wo kono te ni Girigiri ni STAY shite sakebe tsugi no mirai kitai shitai Girigiri ni FLY AGAIN iku zo tsukame SMILE Bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara Sono tame ni wa nani wo sutete mo ii sa Higashi kara nishi e noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi wo terasu kara woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD TORIGAA! sono toki ga yatte kitanda! hirake tobira! Yuuki ga unda tsuyoi kizuna! BE AMBITIOUS! saa ikou! Yatto ikite imi wo motte sono hibi ni sorezore no iro motte Mata niji wo egakou Girigiri ni STAY shite sakebe tsugi no mirai kitai shitai Girigiri ni FLY AGAIN iku zo tsukame SMILE Bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara Sono tame ni wa nani wo sutete mo ii sa Higashi kara nishi e noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi wo terasu kara woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD |-| English= Change the new world For example, if the future Approaches us Collect the light and shine it Open our heart's gate Always fighting for someone No matter how we feel Our scars will make us stronger Finally having a reason to live Give each of those days a color And paint a rainbow Borderline staying and shouting Hoping for the next future Borderline flying again Let's go grab that smile, smile, smile There's something I will protect No matter what I must abandon The sun rises from the east to the west To shine on you today as well Change the new world Believing in yourself without doubt Searching for something that will become your strength I've changed for someone's sake Embracing a dream where I'm no longer alone ... Navigation Category:Anime Category:Openings Category:Music